King's Ransom/Quick guide
Details Magic * Defence (not boostable) *Completion of the following quests: **Black Knights' Fortress **Holy Grail **Merlin's Crystal **Murder Mystery **One Small Favour|items = *Granite (any size) *Telekinetic Grab runes (can be obtained during the quest) *Full black armour (helmet, platebody, and platelegs/plateskirt) *A bronze med helm (spawns inside Draynor Manor near exit) *An iron chainbody (can be bought at Wayne's Chains in Southern Falador, Horvik's Armour Shop in Central Varrock, or the Grand Exchange |recommended = Recommended *A teleport to Falador to get to the Black Knights' Fortress quickly. *A teleport to Ardougne to talk to Wizard Cromperty. *2 teleports to Camelot for starting the quest and a quick return. *A combat bracelet or Amulet of glory for fast access to the Edgeville Monastery.}} Walkthrough Sinclair's Mansion Grab all the required items at the start. You do not have to make bank trips during this quest. * Speak with Gossip outside of Sinclair Mansion. * Speak with the guard in the courtyard to the North. * Break into the Smashed Window on the East side of the mansion. ** Grab the Scrap paper in the dining room next to the fire place (Ground Floor). * Go up the stairs to the first floor and then to the library in the center. ** Grab the Address Form off the table. ** Search the bookcase on the Western wall for a Black knight helm. * Return to the guard via the smashed window. ** Speak to him using all three options so that he takes each item you picked up previously * Speak with Gossip using all three options. Anna's Trial * Travel South to the Seer's Village courthouse. (South-East of the bank). ** Speak to Anna. * Walk down the stairs to begin the trial For this part you need to speak to the Judge in order to call next witness and then speak to the witnesses to ask them questions. # Call the Dog Handler as witness (Ask him about the '''poison')'' # Call the Butler to witness (Ask him about the '''dagger')'' # Call the maid (Ask her about '''the night of the murder')'' # Call anyone on the list (Ask them about the '''thread')'' If done correctly Anna should be pronounced '''not guilty' and balloons will fall.'' * Exit the courtroom by clicking on the gate. * Speak again with Anna in her cell. Camelot Castle's Prison * Head to the East side of Camelot Castle (outside of the gate) and search the statue to start a cutscene. ** **Clicking anywhere will end the cutscene and you will need to go through it again. * Speak with Merlin inside the cell. * Reach for the vent at the North of the cell. * Speak to all the knights in the cell. ** If you receive a lock-pick, use that on the cell door ** Otherwise, use Telekinetic Grab on the guard fixing his hair * Use the Hair clip on the door to start a puzzle. ** To complete this puzzle, you must set each of four tumblers to the correct height. The most foolproof way to do this (not necessarily the quickest) is to set all tumblers to the lowest height, and try the lock. If a tumbler shows a green circle, do not change that tumbler anymore. Ignore blue and red circles. For all the other tumblers, increase the height by one and try again. Continue until the lock unlocks. This method will take at most six attempts. * Climb up the stair cases until you reach the top floor. * Search the table. * Choose the round purple box on the right. (Second to last) Black Knight's Fortress * Talk to Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne to receive an Animate rock scroll (you might already have the item in your bank from the quest One Small Favour, however you must still talk to Cromperty) * Travel to the Black Knight's Fortress west of Edgeville/north of Ice Mountain. (Amulet of glory or combat bracelet provide convenient teleports) * Equip the bronze med helm and iron chainbody, and enter the Black Knights' Fortress through the guards' door. Then, put on your black equipment, and push the wall in front of the entrance. You cannot push the wall if you are not wearing full black armour. * Climb down the ladder, and you will see King Arthur's statue. Use the free option. * Talk to King Arthur, and give him the guard uniform (bronze med helm and iron chainbody). * Return to Camelot and speak to King Arthur in the castle by the round table. * Quest Complete! Rewards